


Consolation Prize

by Anonymous



Series: Family Hijinks, as Usual [1]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Episode: s2e05 Tern Haven, F/M, Family, Hair-pulling, Nighttime, Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Tell me about fucking Naomi." Shiv lies back across his bed and puts one hand behind her head. The other starts toying with the belt of her ridiculous high-waisted pants. "Go ahead."





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/gifts).

Kendall is so absolutely smashed when he stumbles back into his room that it doesn't even strike him as odd to see Shiv sitting on his bed. He hands her the nearly empty bottle of Grey Goose. "There's a swig left in there, I think," he says by way of greeting. "Help yourself."

"You found the party, huh," she says, draining the bottle.

"I am the party," he says, grinning. He fumbles with a hanger but eventually gets his coat into the closet.

Shiv rolls her eyes and drops the bottle in the antique tin wastebasket. The clang reverberates through Kendall's skull. "I don't even know why I came in here," she says.

"I don't either," Kendall says, plopping down onto the bed. The embroidered pattern on the duvet cover has an interesting texture under his hands. He picks at a loose thread that's suddenly the most important thing in the world.

Slowly it gets through to him that it really is strange to see Shiv in his room. When they were kids and the seven-year age difference was a lot bigger, she'd come sit on his bed and ask his advice, or get him to tell her jokes so they wouldn't hear their parents fighting. But that was a long time ago. "Why _are_ you here?" he says abruptly. "I don't mind, I mean, just, uh, what's up?"

"Everyone else is asleep," she says, which isn't really an answer. "God, you stink of sex. Who's even here to have sex with?"

"Naomi." He looks closely at her face and realizes she's been crying. "Hey, are you okay?"

She doesn't answer that either. "Naomi? Jesus. No wonder you're wasted." Shiv frowns. "Wasn't she Roman's contact?"

Kendall laughs at the thought. "I guess she was! He shoozed—snoozed, he losed. And lemme tell you, it is _really_ his loss."

Shiv stares at him, blinks, blinks again. "Okay," she says. "Sure. Tell me."

"Uh, what?" Kendall tries to remember what he said he would tell her.

"Tell me about fucking Naomi." Shiv lies back across his bed and puts one hand behind her head. The other starts toying with the belt of her ridiculous high-waisted pants. "Go ahead."

He feels like something about this is wrong but he can't figure out what. "Are you... sure?"

"Sure. Tom probably won't want to touch me for a week because I fucked up the plan, so it's this or sitting in the bathroom watching porn on my iPad."

He has no idea what plan she means, but he's very distracted by the image of Shiv sitting naked on the edge of the tub with one hand between her legs as an actress's exaggerated moaning echoes off the tiled walls. For the first time, he looks at her like he'd look at any woman lying on his bed. In her dark purple blouse and gray pants, she looks like a puddle of ink spilled on the white duvet. Her blouse is untucked and half unbuttoned. He wants to tear it off and find out what she's wearing underneath it that makes her breasts look amazing even when she's on her back. "Jesus, Shiv," he whispers.

"What, you have a problem with me watching porn?"

"No, no, just, you're... you're really hot."

She's breathing slowly and deeply, and for the first time he realizes she's as stoned as he is. Valium, maybe. Shiv gets cuddly on Valium. Not like this, though. Not usually.

"Give me your hand," she says.

He looks at his hands. They're still sticky from Naomi. "I think I'd better wash up first," he says.

She gives him a little shared-joke smile and he knows she's hearing Caroline's voice: "Washing up is for dishes! Your father's made you so American!" It was one of her favorite complaints when they were younger. They'd all gotten in the habit of referring to hand-washing as _washing up_ just to annoy her.

Kendall, intensely aware that Shiv is his sister, goes into the bathroom and washes his hands. He stares at himself in the oval mirror and wonders how long he has before the come-down hits him. He's pretty sure that once he's sober he's not going to want to do what he's about to do, and right now he really wants to do it, so he'd better hurry.

When he comes back, she's got her belt open and her pants ("Trousers, they're trousers, pants are what you wear under your trousers," Caroline scolds in his head, and why the fuck is he thinking about his mother right now, fuck off, Mom) unzipped. Her eyes are steady on his. He feels clumsy lying down across the bed. He always feels clumsy next to Shiv.

"Can I," he begins, reaching for her blouse buttons.

"No."

"Okay." He hesitates, his right hand in the air, not sure what to do.

Shiv takes his hand, tucks it into her mauve lace panties, and presses it hard against her smoothly waxed skin, right below the landing strip that she probably keeps so Tom won't feel like even more of a cradle-robber than he already is.

Kendall tugs the sleeve of his sweater up so it won't get in the way. He tentatively dips a fingertip between her labia, but he only has a chance to register that she's not all that wet yet before she makes a little nuh-uh noise, so he withdraws it and grinds the heel of his hand down over her clit instead. She hisses and closes her eyes. "Tell me," she says. "About Naomi."

"So we uh, we got pretty drunk and did some coke, and we talked for a while—"

"Tell me about _fucking_ Naomi."

"I'm getting there." He rubs his palm against her in slow circles and her hips lift up. He pitches his voice low and certain, like he's trying to sell her on something without it sounding like selling. "She's staying out in this little guest house all by herself. It's like a converted carriage house or something. The bed's huge, so we took off our clothes and just kind of rolled around in it." He wonders whether Shiv's into women. He bets she is. "She's got these amazing little tits, little waist, strong thighs, looks like a, like a fucking gymnast."

"Uh huh," Shiv breathes. Yeah, she's definitely into that. He dips a fingertip in again. Wetter. She doesn't stop him this time, but her thighs tense up, so he keeps rocking his palm against her, working her up.

"She sat on my face for a bit, that was pretty hot. Grinding on me, really getting herself off on me. I thought she was going to smother me. Her pussy tastes amazing. I was sucking her clit and she was grabbing my hair, and she came all over my face." He leans closer to Shiv. "I bet you can still smell it on me."

"Oh yeah," she says, thrusting a little. Her head tilts back and she licks her lips; it's clear whose role she's imagining herself in. Kendall thinks about her eating Naomi out and his dick goes _sproing_ into hardness like a cartoon.

He takes a chance and slips his free hand up into her hair, getting a good handful and tugging. "She pulled it like this," he says, though Naomi had pulled his hair a lot harder than that.

"Harder," Shiv orders him.

He should have known she'd never settle for gentle half measures. He slides his hand right against her scalp, grabs her hair by the root, and pulls hard enough to hurt. Shiv grunts, satisfied, and presses against his hand. A childhood memory of yanking on her ponytail flashes through his mind and he shoves it aside, distracting himself by confirming that she's very definitely wet now. Her cunt opens to him and he slides two fingers in, shifting his hand against the constraining lace of her underwear.

Shiv flings her arm over her face and bites it, muffling her moaning. Kendall gets so wrapped up in working his fingers in and out of her that he forgets to narrate for a bit. Then she glares at him and he remembers.

"First she got on top and rode my dick like a rocking horse," he says, keeping her hair tight in his fist as he fingers her. "With all the booze, I couldn't really keep it up for long, and I thought we were done. But then she told me she'd brought a strap-on in case she got a chance to hook up with Tabitha. So she got me kneeling on the bed with my face in the pillows, and she fucked my ass, hard and steady, just like this." He can hear the wet sounds of his fingers delving into her. "She's a fucking wizard with that thing, I had no idea. I wasn't even touching myself and I came so hard I thought I was going to pass out."

He shudders, remembering, and that's what sends Shiv over the edge, screaming into her arm as her cunt grasps hungrily at his hand.

Kendall has to take deep breaths to restrain himself from climbing on top of her. He understands that's a line that won't be crossed. Not because they're siblings—it's way too late to care about that—but because he got laid tonight and probably brought Naomi around to supporting the acquisition, and all Shiv did was, metaphorically, fuck herself. He can afford to give her this consolation prize. There isn't meant to be anything in it for him.

He's sobered up enough to be thinking halfway clearly, he realizes. It's an unpleasant feeling.

He lets go of her hair and pulls his hand slowly out of her underwear. She sits up, tosses her hair to shake it into a semblance of neatness, and fixes her clothes. He waits until she looks over at him to deliberately wipe his hand on his sweater. His hard-on throbs; he ignores it.

"Did you still want to talk about something?" he asks with a little smile.

He expects it to get a rise out of her, either smiling or snapping, but she just looks tired. "What's there to talk about?" she says.

He nods. It really is like when she used to come to him for advice, except he doesn't have any. She blew it. She knows it. It's up to her to try to fix it if she can. They've all been in that position at one time or another. They know how it goes.

"Goodnight," Shiv says. She lets herself out. Kendall sits there for a moment, feeling the crushing weight of the day's events press in on him, and then starts to get ready for bed.


End file.
